Senran Ninjago
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: When the shinobi girls of Hanzo Academy go on a trip to Ninjago Island, they meet new friends, new landscapes and new enemies. Staying here and unable to go back for a while, what kind of life/journey will they experience in this new country as they join the Masters of Spinjitsu? Multiple Pairings!


**GL (GalaxyLight): You know, I always wanted to do ninja fanfic so why not try one? This is a crossover between Lego TV Show Ninjago and the anime Senran Kaguya. This may seen an unusual crossover for most people but because both of the series are ninja-based, this could be awesome to try and make a story of two together.**

 **While I'll assume that not many people would want a crossover like this, let alone read this. I'm still going to try it anyways. I do hope many people would come here though. That'd be great!**

 **The feeling of the Senran Kaguya girls interacting with the Masters of Spinjitzu would actually be cool and there may possibly be a romance between them.**

 **To how the story goes, I'll be getting the Kagura characters (Mainly Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu & Hibari) into the story of Ninjago starting at season 1: Rise of the Snakes where they'll go to Ninjago island to help the masters of spinjitzu.**

 **While I'm not familiar with the story of Senran Kaguya, I know the characters well. I just need to connect with the story of Ninjago to the fanfic bigger. If you can help, that'd be great!**

 **BTW, the Ninjago characters are based as normal anime humans so you're free to imagine what they look like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninjago or Senran Kaguya, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Let's start the prologue!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Japan at Hanzo International Academy, a prestige school where boys and girls attend that offers the best of everything that students need to learn. However, there is another side of this school where most students are about and tend to overlook, and the only best of the best can center and know; Shinobi.

Instead one of the 'sealed' off section of the school had classes that were enticed by the shadowy half of the school as only a selected few were allowed to enter and be enrolled. This is what it is described as the 'True' Hanzo Academy where ninjas are trained and taught to use their abilities for the greater good and help the government maintain order and peace above all else. And only the best of the best were chosen with clean slates.

One walking there is a brunette girl with a typical schoolgirl uniform; a white shirt with a yellow jumper vest and a red skirt. But this one wears a long wear scarf around her neck. She makes her way to the classroom, without anyone spotting her on the way. She mostly needed to use her special skill to get by unnoticed.

"Good morning, everyone!" The girl greeted when she got to the entrance of the school where her classmates are at.

"Good morning, Asuka-Chan!" A girl with bubbly pink pig-tails greeted her with a smile and a wave. She also had three black ribbons that tie up her pig-tails on the side. Although the most unique thing about her, aside from her bosom, were her light blue eyes that were peculiarly dotted with two pink cross-shaped pupils.

"You're late..." The raven-haired girl told her. She wore a button-up white shirt accompanied with a blue tie and a short blue skirt stopping a little past her thighs with black socks reaching her knees and brown shoes. Her long beautiful black hair reaches down to her back with her dark blue eyes looking her younger classmate in frustration.

"Sorry, Ikaruga." The brunette known as Asuka scratched the back of her head.

"Being the last one here is not a good result." The silver-haired girl with a black eye-patch sighed in disappointment. She has twin-tails that were tied up to a shuriken as well as her right eyepatch gives her a cool and aloof look to the young first-year student.

"Aww, Yagyuu-Chan. Don't be mean to Asuka-Chan." Her pink-haired friend told her.

"Excuse me, Hibari." The silver girl known as Yagyuu apologises to her. "But just to let you know, that she was the last one to come here."

"Last one? But where Katsu-" Before Asuka could finish, she was instantly groped from behind by another girl who is a year older than her.

"Ahhh, still soft, firm and sexy as always, Asuka!" The fondler grinned. She wore an outfit similar to Ikaruga; a pleated blue skirt, button-up white dress shirt though her part of it open to reveal her cleavage of her impressive bust. Blue ribbons tied like a headdress on top of her blonde hair matching the length of the black-haired beauty who was next to her as she continues to grope the second-year girl.

"KYAAA! Katsu-nee! Stop it! Please!" Asuka squeaked in panic. Luckily, it was short-lived when Ikaruga pulled her away with big strength.

"For crying out loud, Katsuragi! Is it possible for you to control yourself from doing this kind of thing?!" She scolded her classmate known as Katsuragi.

"Oh, lighten up, Ikaruga." The blonde grinned. "You know that I'll never get tired of doing it."

"This is NOT the time to be acting cheery!" Ikaruga angrily said. "We're out here because the school is for some reason closed and we don't know by Krirya-sensei is!"

"Wait! It's closed?! Why?" Asuka asked.

"We don't know either." Hibari answered.

"If you must know, then you will have it." All the girls turned to see the teacher of Hanzo Academy. He had grey hair and dressed in dark clothing coupled with a black tie and matching striped shirt underneath the black jacket he wore. His eyes were brown as looked like he is in his forties. "Good morning, everyone. I apologised that you all had to wait outside the school." He greeted the girls. "I'm afraid we're not going to be using this school for a while."

"What?!" Ikaruga and Asuka cried out in shock.

"Oooooh...what's the occasion, teach?" Katsuragi asked with a smirk. "Do we have a mission? Training? Or maybe a day off?"

"Not likely." Ikaruga intervened, killing the blonde's mood of chance.

"No, instead. We'll be going on a far away trip to another country." Krirya stated. There was an awkward silence between the girls until they all shouted out;

"WHAT?!" This was something rare to them. Not often are they offered to go on a trip, a school trip for that matter.

"As you can see, I've received a mail from an old friend of mine and he invited us to go to his home and meet his own students. If you girls would like, do you want to come?"

"You mean there are other ninjas in other countries?" Asuka asked. "Wow, I wanna meet them! Okay, I'll go...though I'll have to organise my parents about this though..."

"Other ninjas, huh?...I wonder if they're any beautiful girls there, or better yet, some hot guys." Katsuragi snickered to herself indicating that she's going to.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go too, mostly to stop you from overdoing things." Ikaruga sighed. Despite saying that, she actually wants to go meet the others ninjas, wondering what they're like, which is rare for her to feel that way since she hasn't been like that for a while.

"Did you hear that, Yagyuu-Chan? There are other ninjas in other countries! I wanna meet them!" Hibari squeaked with joy and excitement. "You're going too, right?!"

"Well, if you're going, Hibari,, then I will go too." Yagyuu replied. While she didn't really care about meeting the other ninjas, seeing Hibari happy and excited was enough to make Yagyuu satisfied. Although, she is slightly interested in the other ninjas, but if they lay a finger on Hibari in a bad way, she won't show mercy to them.

"Take all the time you need to pack up because you probably won't be coming back here for long. I'll make sure to get in touch with them in you have problems." Kiriya smiled. "Meet me outside of the school, where we'll take the bus to the pier and then take a ride to the sea. You got until tomorrow. Do not be late." After that, he leaves. The five girls also leave the school to their dorms/houses to pack their things, preparing for the next day.

 **One Day Later...**

The girls who fully packed their bags were in the bus heading to the pier to leave Japan. Hibari and Yagyuu were sitting next to each other, eating pocky. Katsuragi fell sleep on her own seat while Ikaruga was reading a book quietly. As for Asuka, she was looking at the window as the road moves forward in her eyes. She wonders what the new place looks like…come to think of it, she never asked, did she?

"Krirya-Sensei." Asuka called to Krirya who was coincidentally behind Asuka's seat.

"Yes, Asuka?" The teacher responded.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking? What is this new country that we'll be going to exactly?"

"Oh, have I not told you? Don't worry, I'll tell all of you once we got on our boat." He smiled.

"Okay...one more thing. What kind of students do your friend have?"

"Well, you could say they are...unique compared to you and your classmates. When you meet them, you'll understand." After that, Asuka went back to her seat with a sigh. She begins to wonder more of what the place is now and what other students are? She can't help herself if she's curious, no?

After reaching the pier, the second and first years went to the snack stand while the third years were having their 'usual' routine as they are waiting for their boat. After minutes of waiting, Kiriya finally came back with a sailor driver with him.

"I've rented a boat we can use, best be ready to go now." He said. The girls followed him to where their transportation vehicle is. When they showed them it, they were shocked to see a huge fancy speedy boat right in front of them.

"Wowww, that boat!" Asuka, Katsuragi and Hibari cried in amazement and excitement. They can't wait to ride on that.

"Heh, you like my boat? You have good tastes." The sailor driver snickered as he hopped into his boat...which wasn't the one the girls thought it was. Instead, it was medium-sized wooden sailboat with a sail and a small wooden shed. "Pretty good, huh?"

Asuka, Katsuragi and Hibari were frozen in shock to the fact they were looking at the wrong boat, to add insult to injury their boat was less fancy and fast. All three of them fell onto their knees sulking in defeat while Ikaruga and Yagyuu sweatdropped from the scene of embarrassment. As they were ready set sail, they all said goodbye to Japan (except for Katsuragi who is slightly raging over the fact they were in boat that didn't suit her) and rode to the sea.

"Kiriya-Sensei." Ikaruga spoke to her teacher. "Do you know what this country we're going to is?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. I guess I'll tell you what it is about." He coughed a few times as all the girls stood in front of him ready to listen. "This location we're going to is called...Ninjago Island."

"...Ninjago Island?" Was all that the girls spoke before becoming speechless of hearing something they've never heard about.

"Let me tell you a tale...Long before time had a name, one person known as the Spinjitsu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons; fire, earth, lightning and ice. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all; Lord Garmadon." Asuka and Hiabri gulped as they kept listening. "So...his younger brother, Sensei Wu, who is an old friend of mine, sought out four ninja to collect them first..."

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Ninjago Island. And elder sensei was calmly meditating at the Monastery of Spinjitsu, only to be interrupted by the sound of ninja fighting. As the cries of battle continue, he enters the training yard only to find it deserted. Wu follows the shouting into the living room only to find the four of them all playing video games.

"Fantastic! I'm out of lives!" The blue-eyed brunette boy in a blue lightning ninja suit groaned in frustration as he is down to his last life.

"But the lesson lives on, and I'm getting the hang of it." The older one with blue eyes and light blond, tall flattop haircut in a white ice ninja suit spoke.

"Okay...NOW!" The black haired one in a black earth ninja suit with green-eyes cried out to deliver a special attack, only to for the TV to be turned off as it has been unplugged by their teacher. The four ninjas groaned in frustration complaining they were so close to finishing.

"Why did you do that?!" The blue ninja asked.

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for golden weapons of Spinjitsu!" The sensei scolded his students.

"But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has been nothing but peace, right Jay." The white ninja explained.

"Yeah, Zane, peace is boring." The blue ninja known as Jay followed. "There's no one to save, there's nothing to do!"

"We can train tomorrow." The black ninja said while lying on the ground.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today, Cole." The elder known as Sensei Wu spoke in wise words.

"Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case..." When Cole was about to take a bite of his pizza, Wu immediately swiped away from him.

"NO PIZZA FOR YOU!" He shouted angrily. "In order to reach your full potential, you must train, even you, Kai!"

"Uh...Remember when we did a little thing called the 'Tornado of Creation'?" The spikey brown-haired ninja with red eyes in a red fire ninja suit known as Kai piped up. "I thought that was pretty insane." Sensei Wu just sighed.

"You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets yet to unlock, you haven't even begun to tap in what powers your golden weapons hold." He watches the four lying on the ground like lazy pigs. If they want something new and motivation, then he's got just the thing, especially when it's today. "You know, I have just go a message from a friend of mine in Japan, and he stated that he and his own ninja students will be coming here in Ninjago." Hearing this, the four stood high up getting their attention literally.

"Did you say...?" Kai spoke.

"Ninja students?!" Cole finished for him.

"You mean there are other ninjas besides us?" Zane questions.

"Are there girls there?" Jay asked in excitement, much to everyone else's annoyance. Sensei Wu just laughed.

"They'll be coming in a few hours, so you all be best to tidy things up, train to be in top form and ready to introduce yourself-" He stopped talking though, when he saw the four ninjas already gone from the room. He went to the yard to see them training hard like usual. The teacher just smiled at they are back in the main game. Telling about the new students was the best idea yet. "They'll definitely become great ninjas, don't you agree, Kiriya." He chuckled before returning to his room to get some tea.

* * *

The girls of Hanzo Academy have finally arrived in Ninjago island. They took a transport cart in order to get to the village. Hibari, Asuka and Ikaruga watched the scenery of the natural road passing a bamboo forest.

"What a calm place." Ikaruga commented.

"Yeah, it's almost like we're in China right now, which we're not." Hibari said.

"Japan and China are quite similar." Yagyuu added. "And it would seem Ninjago Island is no different comparing to them."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to meet the four ninjas here in this island." Katsuragi chuckled. "I'm totally betting there're some strong and hot girls or maybe boys! That'd be better!" The other girls shrugged by their classmate's excitement when she talks about boys. In Hanzo Academy, there were always girls in the school, not one boy was attended to that school, mostly because girls tend to be more special in Japan it would seem.

While the girls felt uncomfortable if there were boys around, they were curious to what the ones in Ninjago are like. If they are decent and strong gentlemen, then they're okay in their book. If not, well, it'll be a problem for them.

Upon finally reaching the village which is winter snow at the moment, they had to finish the journey by walk...and boy, was it a long one. To get to their destination, they have to walk up the Mountains of Impossible Heights. As the name suggests, it's an incredibly and ridiculously tall mountain range.

The girls are exhausted from the climbing, mostly due to the fact they're carrying their luggage and bags with them, increasing the weight. And carrying these to a mountain is the worst idea possible.

"'Gasp' I know some ninja academies tend to be in tall mountains..." Katsuragi panted while going up. "But isn't this mountain way higher than it's supposed to be?"

"Stop whining and keep going, Katsuragi. It's not that high up." Ikaruga scolded her even though there's sweat on her cheeks as well.

"Easy for you to say!" Asuka wheezed. "If I wasn't carrying so much stuff, this would have been easier."

"Agreed." Yagyuu said as she was carrying Hibari (who got exhausted and passed out) in a piggyback along with her luggage, making the weight she's carrying more heavier than it is.

"Do you...need help with that?" Ikaruga offered.

"No need. I can handle it myself."

"If you say so..."

"We're here." Kiriya informed everyone as they were all in front of the gate of the Monastery of Spinjitsu.

"FINALLY!" Katsuragi yelled out as she dropped her bags off of her. The others did too, but in a more gentler way. When Kiriya knocked the door a couple of times, the door opens to reveal the owner of the Monastery.

"Hello, Sensei Wu." Kiriya greeted.

"It's been a while, old friend." Sensei Wu greeted back.

 _'He must be the teacher of this school.'_ The girls thought in unison. _'He's older than I thought he would be.'_

"You must be Kiriya's students." Sensei Wu greeted the girls. "It is an honour to meet all of you."

"Oh no! The honour is ours! It is our pleasure to meet you as well, Sensei Wu!" Ikaruga bowed to him, right before everyone else did too.

"So...where are your students?! I wanna meet them!" Katsuragi yelled out excited to meet the students of Ninjago.

"Oh ho ho ho! Looks like someone wants to my students pretty bad, huh?" Sensei laughed. "Don't worry, they're waiting patiently for all of you. Are you ready to meet them?"

"SO READY!" Katsuragi replied loudly. Ikaruga face-palmed while the rest sighed. Katsuragi began snickering wondering what the students look like, she can't wait to 'have fun' with them. The others seemed worried of what the blonde will do, but they are nervous of what the students look like. Boys or girls? It was hard to think. "So...where are they?" Sensei Wu chuckled.

"Why, they've been here watching the whole time!" The girls' eyes widen in shock, not before they saw four ninjas jumping off the building and straight for them, almost as if it was an ambushed. Without even thinking, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Asuka and Yagyuu engaged battle and blocked all of their attacks. Ikaruga was facing the red ninja (Kai), Katsuragi was facing the black ninja (Cole), Asuka was facing the blue ninja (Jay) and Yagyuu was facing the white ninja (Zane).

"Wha- Who are you?!" The four girls asked at the same time.

"So they are girls, sweet!" The blue ninja whistled in a charming way.

"It is surprising that they managed to react fast enough to parry our attacks." The white ninja spoke. It was then the girls broke their attacks. But then the ninjas fled inside the house.

"You might wanna go after them." Sensei Wu advised them. "You never know if they're enemies or not." This got their attention as the girls went inside, while splitting it in the process (although, Hibari was together with Yagyuu).

* * *

Asuka was at the dining room which there were still food such as meat, sushi and many others on the table, surprisingly they are still fresh and hot to eat. Asuka felt hungry looking at it, before looking around to see if anyone is there.

"I hope no one would mind if I took a bite..." She said to herself as she reached for a sushi roll, only for her hand to be whacked by a nunchuck. "OW! HEY!"

"Sorry, cutie! But the grub is off limits!" Jay snickered. Asuka took out her katana and was ready for battle. Asuka started her attack by trying to slash him, but Jay easily dodged it and clonked Asuka on the back with his nunchuck almost causing her to trip. She turned around and the tried to deliver a kick, but Jay ducked down and Asuka rolled to got herself back up. Jay began swinging his nunchuks trying to hit Asuka who is desperately dodging all of them, until she tripped over the table, breaking it, along with the food.

"NO! I was saving that for supper!" Jay whined. His worry for food was then forgotten when he saw Asuka covered in all kinds of food as well as her pose being a little 'messy'.

"Uwaaah! I feel awful." Asuka sulked, before her hand was held up by her opponent.

"Eh, not as awful as your cute face." Jay smiled. "Sorry for the attack earlier. Sensei Wu wanted to surprise you with ninja skills, and did I mention I'm the pretty one?" Asuka giggled when she said that.

"Wait, you're a student?" Asuka asked.

"Yep! So are my mates here." Jay smiled as he took off his mask.

* * *

Hibari and Yagyuu was at a room with a TV and a shelf full of games, which literally caught Hibari's attention.

"Wow! Look at this one, Yagyuu-Chan!" She squeaked as she took out a Ninjago game. "This one looks like an arcade game! Ooh, look at that one! And that one! And-"

"Hibari, please focus!" Yagyuu reminded her. "There are enemies in this dojo. We can't let them escape right after they attacked us like that!"

"Oh, but we're not going anywhere." The girls flinched in shock as they turned around to find Zane right behind him somehow.

"Hibari, get back!" Yagyuu told Hibari as she pulled her friend behind her to be safe. Zane attacked with his shurikens as Yagyuu parries with her umbrella.

"Using an umbrella as a weapon? That is very unusual as it is not used like that." Zane quoted.

"That's none of your business!" Yagyuu shouted as tried to attack Zane this time, who jumped up to the ceiling, Yagyuu followed. They began fighting again while taking careful steps to prevent falling.

Zane then threw his shurikens at her, she ducked down to dodge them but she was too focused on the shurikens, she forgot about Zane as he flying kicked her down to the ground. Yagyuu tried to get up, but Zane got her on the ropes.

"Yagyuu-Chan!" Hibari yelled in worry.

"I must admit, you are very-well trained." Zane complimented her. Yagyuu just gritted her teeth trying to struggle her way out. "But I'm afraid the winner is me for this match." He added before he got off of her before giving her hand, much to the pairs surprise. "Sorry if I had to attack you and your friends, this was instructed by our sensei."

"Your...sensei?" Yagyuu spoke. When she found out what he was talking about, she accepted Zane's hand. "Was this part of testing us or something?"

"Most likely."

"Yagyuu-Chan, are you alright?!" Hibari came to her.

"Yes, I am alright. Do not feel worry for me." Yagyuu smiled to her protective friend.

"You two are very close." Zane smiled as he took off his mask.

* * *

Katsuragi was at the rooftop as she could have sworn that she saw a ninja up here. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't stop her from looking around.

"Come on, you know you want to see ol' me!" Katsuragi snickered. The ninja finally began to show himself by jumping high up from under the building and head straight towards the blonde girl. He makes his attempt to low-sweep her with his scythe but Katsuragi was fast enough to react and make a backflip. "There ya are!" Katsuragi smirked.

"Yep! Here I am!" Cole stated as he charges to her again. Katsuragi dodges his scythe swings and then prepared to make an axe kick onto Cole, revealing her underwear since she's wearing a skirt. Cole flushed a bit until he stepped back when he realised she was going to hit him hard. He barely made as Katsuragi smashed the rooftop, leaving a hole underneath.

"Hey! I just finished fixing that!" Cole complained.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll send you the bill for that." Katsuragi teased.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yep! Also, how did you like my white panties?" Hearing that made Cole flush again.

"Urg...W-What are you talking about?!" He lied.

"Come on, you know you saw it!" Katsuragi urged.

"FOR-FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He growled as he smashed his scythe to the ground, leaving a huge crack on the rooftop and the cracks went under Katsuragi who was shaken up from the slight quake.

"Whoa..." She mumbled shocked by the black ninja's power. Comparing to the hole she made, this pales in comparison to the big crack made to the entire dojo.

"Aw man! Sensei Wu's gonna kill me for this!" Cole panicked.

"Ah-ha! So you are one of his students! I knew it!" Katsuragi said with a fist pump.

"Ah, crud!" Cole groaned as he took off his mask. Looking at his face, now. Katsuragi had to admit, he had quite a face.

"So handsome, mind telling me what you're about?" But Cole didn't pay attention to her at all. He was literally sulking down worried of what sensei would do to him, because of the mess he made. "You alright there, man?" Katsuragi sweatdropped when she saw this.

* * *

Ikaruga searched everywhere for the intruders but found no luck. When she came back to the main courtyard though, she notices there was a training course around. She flinched in surprise when she saw this. The last time she was there, it was empty. Where did all these come from? While she slowly walked around to find her enemy, as well as holding onto her sword, little did she notice that the red ninja (Kai) pressed a secret button in a dragon statue by the gate.

When they started to move, Ikaruga became startled, especially when a moving punching bag hit her in the face. She groaned in pain while stumbling a bit, but she managed to regain her composure as she saw Kai running to her with a war cry and a iron katana on his hands. Ikaruga drew her sword and both of them clashed together.

"Who are you?" Ikaruga demanded an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kai mocked her. This angered the swordswoman a little and pushed him away as the fight began. They all moved around the training course, colliding swords to each other while avoiding the training obstacles in the process. Most of the times, they both get slightly dizzy because they were standing on spinning obstacles. Ikaruga wasn't able to get much attention on her surroundings anyone as she got hit to the ground by an iron flail.

She rolled herself out when Kai tried to hit her. The swords collide again but both of them slipped off their hands and flew far away from them. So they began using head-to-head combat instead now. They started delivering punches, kicks, martial arts skills and sometimes even wrestling techniques. They began rolling around like hamsters, ending with Ikaruga on top of Kai, cornering him.

"I have you now." Ikaruga stated as she took off Kai's mask revealing his face.

"You got lucky on that one." Kai grumbled as he looked the other way.

"I would call that fight anti-climatic if it weren't hilarious though." The two turned to see Kiriya and Sensei Wu watching the two of them. Not before everyone else got here.

"Well, well, looks like somebody got someone stuck with her." Katsuragi smirked. Ikaruga was confused for a second until she realised she was still under Kai. She blushed red before getting off of her.

"S-Sorry!" She apologised.

"It's fine, you won anyway." Kai shook his head after getting up.

"Grrrr. Kai, you lucky jerk." Jay cringed.

"What? You got to see Asuka's messy pose." Katsuragi smiled looking at Asuka who still had food bits on her.

"Katsu-Nee! Stop!" Asuka pouted.

"I believe that is enough." Sensei Wu stated getting the nine students to line up. "Students of Hanzo Academy, I apologise for making my students attack you all out of nowhere. This was made as a test to see if you are capable to face these ninjas in Ninjago Island."

"Well, you got us good, that's for sure." Katsuragi smiled, not before being elbowed by Ikaruga.

"What she's trying to say is that we understand on what you did for us, Sensei Wu and we kindly thank you for it." She stated. "However, I wish we could fight in regular matches instead of surprise attacks."

"We'll organise that once everything is ready." Kiriya said. "But for now, why don't you introduce yourselves to your new shinobi comrades?" The girls nodded as the introduced themselves in front of the ninjas of Spinjitsu.

 _'So they're all girls, sweet!'_ Jay thought as he made a huge smile which nobody paid attention to.

"My name is Ikaruga, a 3rd-year shinobi student. I hope we all get along." Ikaruga made a small bow to them.

"The name's Katsuragi, also a 3rd-year like raven-hair here." Katsuragi chuckled as she clanged her shoulder onto Ikaruga, much to her dismay.

"Hi, I'm Asuka, the only 2nd-year student. Nice to meet you all." Asuka greeted with a small bow like Ikaruga.

"Hello, I am Hibari, a new student enrolled. I hope we can be friends!" Hibari cheerfully said. The ninjas of Spinjitsu can sense bright flowers around her and that is not considered a bad thing at all.

"...Yagyuu, 1st-year, the same as Hibari. That's all you need to know." Yagyuu introduced herself coldly to the gang, much to their uncomfortable presence. "And just to make this clear, if any of you try to act odd on Hibari, there will be lots of consequences." She shot a cold death stare at the small, giving all of them (except Zane) the chills. Just then, Katsuragi began to stretch her mouth, making her unable to talk.

"Oh, don't pay attention on what she says, that's mostly how she communicates to someone she's just met." When yagyuu shook her off. The Spinjitsu ninjas just sweatdropped on what they're seeing right. They then shook their heads, when it was their turn to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kai, red ninja, master of Fire as it burns right in me." Kai introduced himself first. "That's what sensei said anyway." The girls (except Yagyuu) giggled from his remark.

"I'm Jay, blue ninja, master of Lightning but that's not all I'm the master of." Jay said. "I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry..." The girls sweatdropped as he kept ranting on, although Asuka was interested in his talents, but not THAT much. Cole decided to cut him off by introducing his name.

"I'm Cole, black ninja, master of Earth, they call me solid rock due to my strength and toughness. And that accidental crack I made, explains most of it." He pointed at the crack he made, which made everyone sweatdrop. "I'm sorry, sensei. I didn't mean it."

"It's alright, Cole. We'll all fix it once we're done." Sensei Wu smiled.

"Thank you, Sensei. Oh, and one more thing to you girls; while I got your back, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!"

"Except for dragons." Zane corrected him.

"You have dragons?!" Katsuragi, Asuka and Hibari cried out in shock.

"Will you can it?!" Cole shouted with his red face.

"And I am Zane, white ninja, master of Ice and seer with six sense." Zane introduced himself.

"Just to let you know that this one takes things a little too seriously." Kai informed the girls. They nodded as they can somewhat see him like that, especially Yagyuu since she takes things seriously as well.

"Are you absolutely sure, you two don't have the gift?" Zane asked Kai and Cole like last time.

"I told you Zane, they're just making a joke!" Jay informed him. "You didn't forget your lacking sense of humor, did you?!"

"Oh, right. Apologies, it was a joke then. Haha." Zane made a fake laugh, making everyone uncomfortable, mostly for the girls. Out of all the ninjas, Zane is probably the weirdest of them all.

"Now that you have all learned who your new comrades are, best you girls unpack since you'll being staying here with them." Kiriya informed his students.

"Wait! We're living together?!" Asuka and Ikaruga cried out in shock.

"Score!" Katsuragi made a fist pump.

"Indeed. Best you find a free room to set things up. Tommorrow, we'll be-" Sensei Wu instructed but was instantly cut off, when the gate opened to reveal a girl coming out. She had short black hair fashioned in a bob cut and red lipstick, and small dimples on her cheeks. She has a mole on her right cheek. She typically wears clothing in various shades of red and gold with a gold phoenix as her symbol. She also has a golden bracelet on her right hand.

"Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned!" She informed everyone.

"WHAT?!" Sensei Wu and Kiriya spoke in shock.

"He was spotted in Jamanakai Village!" That's when the ninjas of Spinjitsu began to react first.

"Sorry, guys! But we're gonna go and save the world!" Jay said to everyone as he puts his mask on. "See ya!" The four took their weapons and ran out of the Monastery.

"Hey, wait!" Asuka called out but they already left.

"Kiriya-sensei! Should we go after them?!" Ikaruga asked her teacher.

"Why not? It is a good opportunity to work together for the first time." He nodded. The five shinobi girls nodded to each other and left the Monastery as well.

"Um...Who were they?" The black-haired girl asked Sensei Wu confused to who she just saw. The teachers looked at each other, not before going back inside, leaving the girl completely confused to what just happened.

* * *

 **GL: Phew! That should be it for the start! Looks like they've finally met and now they're already starting a mission together. Who would have though of it?! I wonder how it will go in the next chapter! BTW, here are the pairings made for this crossover:**

 **Kai X Ikaruga**

 **Cole X Katsuragi**

 **Jay X Asuka**

 **Lloyd X Hibari**

 **Zane X Yagyuu**

 **As for Nya, I dunno really. I wonder if there is another male for her...While most lego fans know about Zane. I'll try do something about him and Yagyuu together, but I'll go about that some other time.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
